Wings A BTS story
by LidiaStars
Summary: "Un ángel caído. Un Dios. Un Demonio" Historia basada en la creada por el grupo BTS de "Wings".
1. Chapter 1

Todo era un caos. Sentía como en mi interior miles de voces se alzaban contra mí exigiendo una explicación, mientras que sirenas de ambulancia y policía se oían a lo lejos dirigiéndose a lo que había sido la casa en la que había vivido por más de tiempo del que quise. Sabía que sería cuestión de tiempo que me atraparan, tanto unos como otros, pero aún necesitaba hacer una última cosa antes de que les dejara acercarse a mi.

La fachada de la tienda donde nos conocimos era mi objetivo. Aquel lugar mundano para algunos, sagrados para otros.; su nombre se alzaba en el centro como si de otro graffiti sin sentido se tratara. Pero sólo unos privilegiados sabíamos qué hacía allí, y yo era uno de ellos. Un escalofrío me recorría el cuerpo a cada paso que me acercaba más a mi objetivo. Apreté con fuerza el destornillador de mi bolsillo y dí los últimos pasos que me llevaron a la puerta de metal.

Observé su nombre escrito en letras blancas y el latir de mi corazón aumentó haciéndome sentir más vivo que nunca. Saqué el destornillador y lo moví con maestría entre mis dedos, lo iba a hacer. Por fín iba a acabar con esa farsa. Acerqué la punta de la herramienta a la primera letra y antes de que tocara el metal una voz en mi cabeza, lejana pero conocida, me preguntó por última vez. "¿Estás seguro?" Y aunque por un segundo dejé que la duda se instalara en mí, aclaré mi garganta murmurando un alto y claro: "Más de lo que he estado nunca"

Y cuando la punta del destornillador empezó a tachar las letras y los gritos en mi interior se intensificaron, sabía que el final estaba cerca. Nunca me había sentido más libre. Y como me gustaba esa sensación.

La policía me atrapó antes de que tuviera tiempo de terminar de tachar todo su nombre, pero aún así me dejé llevar sin rechistar; todo estaba saliendo como lo había planeado. Antes de meterme en el coche patrulla miré a la puerta metalizada por última vez y sonreí al ver su nombre medio borrado. La ofensa estaba hecha y no tardaría en enfrentarme a él. Y cuando eso ocurriera, estaba más que preparado para ello. ¿O es qué acaso un ángel caído no disfrutaba de las ventajas de los dos mundos?


	2. Capítulo 2

Capítulo 1.

Cuando era pequeño me encantaba pasear por el borde del río, coger piedras y tirarlas al agua para contar cuantas veces podían saltar antes de desaparecer. Mi madre me había enseñado a tirarlas con efecto y aún recuerdo el día que batí mi récord de siete saltos. Mi madre estaba tan contenta, que quiso celebrarlo y de camino a casa compramos un gran helado de vainilla con virutas de chocolate. Es uno de los últimos recuerdos que tengo de mi madre completamente feliz, sin ningún problema.

Todo había surgido poco a poco, como ocurren todas las cosas. Mi padre había conseguido un trabajo en una nueva ciudad, un trabajo mejor. Así que empacamos todas nuestras pertenencias y nos mudamos a Seoul, dejando toda nuestra vida de pequeña ciudad atrás. La situación al principio era llevadera, casi idílica. Yo me adapté bastante bien al colegio, incluso hice amigos. Mi madre disfrutaba del gran jardín trasero donde cuidaba de las flores y observaba a las mariposas revolotear por allí; y mi padre era jefe en el nuevo puesto de trabajo y todo el mundo le respetaba. Pero esto sólo fue la calma antes de la tormenta.

Un día, sin saber aún el porqué, mi padre empezó a beber mucho más de la cuenta en casa. Al principio mi madre sólo observaba callada en una esquina del comedor. Yo hacía mis deberes en la mesa y mi padre bebía cerveza tras cerveza mirando un programa en la televisión mientras murmuraba por lo bajini palabras que nunca entendí. Cuándo se le acabó la gran caja que había traído, gritó a mi madre que le trajera otra nueva. Fue la última vez que mi madre se enfrentó a él. En cuanto mi padre oyó una negativa por parte de ella, el caos no tardó en llegar.

Mi padre le gritó aún más fuerte y mi madre le reprochaba su actitud sin bajar la voz. Yo observaba todo sin poder procesar lo que estaba pasando. ¿No éramos una familia feliz? En un momento mi madre empujó a mi padre, pues este se lo estaba echando encima, y mi padre, con una rabia que nunca le había visto, levantó su mano pegándole fuerte en la cara. El tiempo se detuvo en ese momento. Mi madre miraba incrédula a mi padre mientras se tocaba la mejilla donde había recibido el golpe. Me levanté de un salto y no andé dos pasos cuando mi madre me miró a los ojos, negando imperceptiblemente a que me quedara en mi sitio. Me arrepiento todos los días de lo cobarde que fui en ese momento.

\- Traéme la cerveza. - Mi padre sonrió de medio lado y se sentó de nuevo en el sofá mirando el estúpido programa. Mi madre, con la cabeza en alto y sin dejar que las lágrimas le escaparan, se fue a la cocina para traer lo que el idiota de mi padre había pedido.

Y desde ese día, la vida ya no volvió a ser como antes.

Diez años habían pasado desde ese primer golpe en lo que no había cambiado nada. Sí, había momentos en que parecía que las cosas volvían a ser como era antes, que sólo había sido una etapa mala de mi padre, incluso mi madre sonreía un poco más como solía hacerlo al principio. Yo me lo creí las primeras dos veces, a partir de la tercera sabía que sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que a mi padre se le fuera de nuevo la cabeza y volviéramos al mismo infierno.

Pensé muchas veces en huír, en escaparme lejos. Las primeras veces convencí a mi madre; hubo un día que estuvimos a punto de conseguirlo; pero cuando ese día mi padre dio una paliza a mi madre que por casi la mata mientras no paraba de repetir que me mataría a mí si a ella se le ocurría escapar, dejó de intentarlo. Y yo, no podía abandonarla. Ella mi instó muchas veces que huyera lejos, pero había sido cobarde una vez, no volvería a serlo. Mi madre era todo lo que tenía en la vida. E iba a hacer todo lo posible por escapar de ese infierno juntos.

Me apresure más hacía el supermercado más cercano, mi padre estaba a punto de venir y si no veía sus cervezas en la mesa junto a su vaso de whisky, se volvería loco. Y últimamente estaba muy tranquilo, no quería hacer algo que hiciera saltar la chispa. Cogí la caja de cerveza y una nueva botella de whisky y me dirigí hacia la caja para pagar. El vendedor me echó una mirada evaluativa calculando mi edad y si era adulto para comprar tanto alcohol. Siempre me pasaba lo mismo, tenía una cara demasiado aniñada para que todo el mundo dudara de mi edad.

\- El carnet, porfavor.- El dependiente estiró la mano y yo le acerqué tímidamente el carnet mirando de reojo el reloj que adornaba la pared. Quedaba solo media hora para que mi padre llegara a casa. - ¿Todo esto es para tí? - El chico aún seguía mirando y comprobando que el carnet no fuera falso. Tenía que estar acostumbrado a estas preguntas, pero cada vez que ocurría me ponía más nervioso que la vez anterior.

Iba a responder, cuando alguien me rodeó los hombros por atrás y me dió un codazo en las costillas. Me guiñó un ojo y acercó un billete a la caja.

\- Estamos de celebración.- Dijo al dependiente sonriendo.- ¡Aprobé el carnet de conducir!

El dependiente aún nos miraba desconfiado, pero sin darle más importancia y diciendo un "enhorabuena" obligado, se encogió de hombros y nos dio el cambio. El chico y yo salimos juntos hacia la salida, mientras este no paraba de parlotear sobre la fiesta que íbamos a hacer juntos. Yo le seguí callado sin saber exactamente lo que hacer, pero no quería que el dependiente me volviera a preguntar nada.

Nos alejamos unos pasos de la tienda y al rodear una esquina el chico paró de hablar y se giró sonriendo hacia mí. Me descubrí asintiendo que tenía una sonrisa agradable y por un minisegundo sonreí de vuelta pero paré al darme cuenta que era un desconocido y que a lo mejor lo único que quería era robarme.

\- Gracias.- Me incliné en señal de agradecimiento y estiré el brazo para coger la otra bolsa que él había cogido.

\- De nada.- El chico seguía sonriendo sin hacer amago de soltar la bolsa. Me asusté, si iba a robarme. - Te acompaño a casa, esto pesa un poco para llevarlo tú solo.

\- No, no.- Negué fervientemente con la cabeza. - Puedo yo solo.

Y antes de que el otro chico se diera cuenta, agarré fuerte la bolsa que él tenía y salí corriendo sin decir nada. Oí cómo me llamaba pero hice caso omiso y corrí con todas mis fuerzas temiendo que me persiguiera.

Cuando me dí cuenta que no había peligro y que el chico realmente no me había seguido, reduje el paso e intente compensar mi respiración agitada. Sin parar de pensar en el extraño suceso y en porque me había ayudado, llegué a mi casa a tiempo y pude colocar las cosas para mi padre.

Me encerré en mi habitación aún pensando en el chico del supermercado. Me quité la chaqueta y noté como algo caía de uno de mis bolsillos. El dinero para comprar las bebidas. Con todo el teatro que habíamos montado y mi huída después, se me había olvidado por completo que no había sido yo quien había pagado. El misterioso chico sólo quería ayudarme. Me avergoncé por haber pensado que era un ladrón y me prometí a mi mismo que le devolvería el dinero si me lo volvía a encontrar.

Oí como mi padre cerraba la puerta de un portazo y me hice un ovillo en la cama. Cerré los ojos rogando porque esa noche fuera una de las noches buenas de mi padre. En algún momento dado me quedé dormido y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no tuve ninguna pesadilla.

* * *

El dinero en mi casa escaseaba bastante. Mi padre perdió el gran trabajo que nos había traído a Seúl, apareció varias veces borracho y siendo demasiado violento con unos compañeros por lo que no tardaron en echarle sin ningún miramiento; y aunque por aquel momento teníamos ahorros, los vicios de mi padre nos arruinaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Tuvimos que mudarnos de nuestra gran casa con jardín a unos apartamentos en una zona un poco problemática de la ciudad. Creo que no había visto a mi madre más triste que aquel día que se tuvo que despedir del lugar que había sido su santuario y de sus queridas mariposas. Aquél día me juré que de una manera u otra mi madre volvería a tener lo que mi padre le había arrebatado.

Mi padre tuvo trabajos sueltos, en los que le echaban a las semanas tras comprobar el estado de embriaguez con el que se presentaba a trabajar. Desde hacía un tiempo, un amigo suyo le había conseguido un trabajo un tanto estable con el que al menos podíamos comprar comida y productos de necesidad básica. Nunca nos había contado en qué consistía, pero viendo las pintas de su amigo, me imaginé que no era un trabajo por el cual sentirse orgulloso. Yo rogaba todos los días porque la policia les pillara y acabara en la cárcel para por fín ser liberados de esta pesadilla.

Sin que mi padre se enterara y para poder traer un dinero extra a casa, trabajaba en todo lo que encontraba. Desde hacía unos meses, había encontrado un trabajo estable en los que paseaba los perros de un vecindario próximo al mío. Tenía como cinco perros fijos y debido a que la gente me recomendaba, pronto iba a tener dos más. Era un trabajo que me hacía olvidar por unas horas lo miserable que era mi vida. Y aunque daba casi todo a mi madre para que pudiera comprar cosas de calidad, yo me guardaba parte en una caja antigua de galletas que escondía debajo de la cama. Quería poder reunir todo lo posible para poder huir, de manera más realista que la última vez, y esta vez nada nos iba a detener.

Saludé a un vecino con la cabeza avanzando más deprisa hacia la casa de los Park aguantándome los quejidos de dolor. Me dolía cada una de las partes de mi cuerpo. La buena racha de mi padre había llegado a su fin y volvía a ser el cabrón sin escrúpulos al que tenía la desgracia de reconocer como padre. Anoche volvió a casa más borracho de lo que había estado en mucho tiempo y murmurando que todo era nuestra culpa, empezó golpeando a mi madre arriconandola en una parte de la habitación. Yo me interpuse entre ellos y mi padre ciego de ira, incluso me pegó aún más fuerte marcándome en todas las partes de mi cuerpo. Apreté los dientes sin dejar que ningún grito se escapara. Mi madre lloraba silenciosa detrás mía y yo rogaba para que mi padre no se cansara de mí y decidiera ir contra ella. Al cabo de unos minutos se alejó de nosotros no sin antes advertirnos lo de siempre, que si se nos ocurría llamar a la policia estábamos muertos. Le odiaba.

El señor Park me abrió la puerta de su casa y me adentre cojeando en ella. Si lo notó, no dijo nada. De lo único que podía agradecer a mi padre era que no me pegara en la cara, lo hacía para que nadie sospechara nunca, pero aún a mi pesar, era lo único que podía agredecerle ya que me ahorraba situaciones incómodas.

Salí de la casa con "Chikin", que me saludó afectuoso nada más verme y me dirigía a las demás casas cuando algo al otro lado de la calle llamó mi atención. En una zona en la que el sol irradiaba toda su luz, una sombra se movía sigilosamente como si estuviera realizando una danza extraña. ¿De dónde venía aquello? No había nada alrededor suyo. Pero antes de que tuviera tiempo de investigar nada más, alguien se situó en frente mía interrumpiendo mi visión. Me sorprendí descubriendo la misma sonrisa de hace unas semanas y sin quererlo, el corazón me dió un vuelco rápido. Era el chico del supermercado.

\- No sabía que vivías en el mismo barrio que yo.- Sonreía como si nos conocieramos de toda la vida. - El otro día te dirigiste hacia el otro lado.

\- Yo…

\- Y tienes un perro igual que el del señor Park.- Se agachó a saludar a "Chikin" sin dejarme dar alguna explicación.- Y hasta se llama igual que el suyo.- Comentó al ver la placa identificadora.

\- Es el suyo.- Murmuré por lo bajo.- Sólo lo estoy paseando.

\- Ah, tú eres el chico del que los vecinos con perros hablan. - Creí ver que sonría más fuerte.- Entonces ya no tengo ninguna duda en que quiero tus servicios.

Él mantenía su actitud risueña y yo sólo pensaba lo que daría por volver a sonreír como él lo estaba haciendo en ese momento. Creo que me quedé más tiempo del necesario mirándole fijamente. Carraspeando mi garganta pregunté:

\- ¿Tú también tienes un perro?

\- Si, se llama Mickey. ¿Quieres venir a casa para conocerle?

Pero antes de que tuviera tiempo de contestar, Chikin que había estado demasiado tranquilo para lo que él era, tiró de la correa y salió corriendo cuando divisó algo a lo lejos. Yo que no tenía la correa bien sujeta, se me escapó de entre los dedos sin que pudiera hacer nada para detenerlo.

\- ¡Chikin!- Grité su nombre corriendo detrás de él. Si le pasaba algo perdería el único trabajo estable que había tenido y no podía permitírmelo. Me reprendí por haberme despistado con el chico.

El perro de los Park se dirigía veloz a la arboleda cercana a las casas. Estos días había estado lloviendo, todo iba a estar demasiado encharcado, y si el señor Park le veía sucio también podría perder mi trabajo. Apreté más el paso a pesar del dolor palpitante de mi cuerpo.

Me adentré en el bosquecillo y comencé a llamar a Chikin sin recibir ningún ladrido por su parte. A los segundos, el chico del supermercado apareció a mi lado, tan preocupado estaba que no me había dado cuenta que me había seguido.

\- Para lo pequeño que eres, corres bastante rápido.- Le miré airado e ignorándolo seguí llamando al perro. Por su culpa había perdido a Chikin. No sé porque me había seguido. De repente a lo lejos se oyó un aullido lastimero y rogando que no estuviera herido, me dirigí al lugar de donde salía el sonido. El chico aún me seguía.

Cuando llegamos al sitio, me encontré a mi mismo soltando todo el aire que había retenido pensando que había pasado algo malo, pero Chikin sólo lloraba porque su correa se había enredado en un arbusto y no podía alcanzar a la ardilla que había estado persiguiendo. En la carrera, Chikin se había metido en un charco y estaba de barro hasta las orejas. Intenté no pensar en cómo iba a lavarle y me centré en sacarle de ahí.

\- Te ayudo a sacarle.- Comentó el chico que se había posicionado a mi lado.

\- Ya has hecho bastante.- Y sin esperar una réplica por parte de él, me fui directo al arbusto.

Tan centrado estaba observando a que Chickin no se moviera de allí, que no me di cuenta de la pequeña rama que sobresalía del suelo que hizo que me tropezara sin darme tiempo a parar la caída. Y parecía que todo en ese día tenía que ir de mal en peor, porque justo en frente mía había un gran charco y caí cuan largo era manchandome de arriba a abajo. Me di la vuelta para quedarme bocarriba y sólo ese esfuerzo me dejó más débil de lo que ya estaba. Oí como Chickin seguía lloriqueando detrás mía, intenté levantarme pero mi cuerpo me lo impedía. Me tapé los ojos con mi brazo derecho, maldiciendo el día que mi padre había decidido ser dueño y señor de las vidas de mi madre y mía. Iba a perder el único trabajo estable que había tenido en mucho tiempo y después de esto nadie más querría contratarme. Intenté aguantar las lágrimas, pero ellas eran más fuertes que yo y salieron antes de que tuviera tiempo de controlarlas. Me odiaba por ser tan débil.

Noté un peso en mi estómago y al apartar mi brazo de la cara, pude ver como "Chikin" me miraba emocionado moviendo su cabeza. Al momento que yo sonreí, empezó a chuparme la cara, llenándome más de barro si eso era posible.

\- Había otro camino más fácil.- Oí la voz del chico en frente mía.- No me dejaste decírtelo.

Me incorporé como pude sin dejar de agarrar a Chickin con un brazo, en caso que decidiera escaparse otra vez, y vi al chico de pie con los pantalones manchados de barro. Su sonrisa no desaparecía e incluso parecía más risueño que antes. La luz del sol irradiaba detrás suya y parecía tan angelical que por un momento pensé que era un ángel mandado del cielo.

\- Gracias.- Murmuré avergonzado bajando la cabeza.- Gracias por ayudarme.

\- No ha sido nada.

Se acercó a donde estaba con el brazo estirado y sin pensarlo le agarré la mano y me ayudé de él para poder levantarme. El cuerpo me dolió horrores, pero sé que habría sido peor si lo hubiera intentado solo. Le agradecí de nuevo y él asintió con una sonrisa. ¿Este chico siempre sonreía?

\- Ahora mismo estamos para una foto.- Río mirándose los pantalones.- Tenemos que hacer algo con este barro que huele a podrido.

\- Yo… no sé que voy a hacer… - Miré preocupado a Chikin, que me devolvió la mirada divertida ajeno a todo lo ocurrido.- No puedo llevarle a mi casa porque…

\- Vamos a la mía entonces.- Sonrió el chico de nuevo.- No sé donde está la tuya, pero la mía está definitivamente más cerca.- Iba a protestar pero me paró con la mano.- Y no acepto un no por respuesta. En el fondo sé que ha sido por mi culpa que se escapara, te distraje.

\- Pero… ya has hecho mucho por mí.- Agarré con fuerza la correa.- Te pido disculpas por olvidarme de devolverte el dinero el otro día, lo teng…

\- Ese dinero necesitaba ser usado para algo bueno.- Dijo misteriosamente, perdiendo por un momento ese aspecto risueño que le caracterizaba. - Creeme. No lo necesito.

Me quedé mirándole sin entender nada. ¿Por qué me ayudaba sino me conocía de nada? ¿Por qué me ofrecía su dinero y su casa cuando podía ser perfectamente un ladrón para él? ¿Al menos no era lo que la gente como él pensaba nada más verme? Por un segundo me enfadé y el orgullo empezó a hacer aparición en mí; no necesitaba sus limosnas ni su ayuda, no era ninguna obra de caridad. Pero la realidad me golpeó en forma de ladrido y me dí cuenta que sino aceptaba su ayuda, estaba perdido.

\- Algún día te devolveré los favores.- Mi orgullo siempre otorgando su granito de arena- Tenlo por seguro.

\- Eso no te lo voy a negar.- Se rió de nuevo.- Eres un poco testarudo, ¿eh? Aunque sólo una cosa más antes de que nos vayamos. Es una regla que tenemos en mi casa.

\- ¿El qué? - Me asusté. Me miraba tan fijamente y serio que por un momento pensé en salir corriendo en la otra dirección.

\- Nadie puede entrar sino conozco su nombre.- Sonrió, volviendo a su ser y me vi expulsando el aire que sin darme cuenta había retenido. Este chico me iba a volver loco. - Sobretodo por si mi padre me pregunta, no quiero tener que llamarte Chun para siempre. - Se rió de su propio chiste y me vi sonriendo con él.

\- Me llamo Kim Tae Hyung

\- ¿Te importa si te llamo Tae? - Negué con la cabeza. Me agradó de nuevo oír ese nombre, hacía mucho que nadie me llamaba así y por un momento sentí que volvía a mi infancia- Yo me llamo Jung Hoseok, pero puedes llamarme Hobi, mis amigos así lo hacen.

Le miré sorprendido. ¿Ya me consideraba su amigo? ¡No nos conocíamos ni de hace dos días! Pero verle sonreír, con el brazo estirado hacia mi; me hizo evocar recuerdos de juegos, de risas y de tranquilidad que hacía tanto que no tenía, que hubiera pactado con el mismo diablo por volver a tenerlo.

Le estreché la mano con toda la fuerza que me quedaba. Él, no sé si porque no era de las personas que apretaban o porque no quería lastimarme, ni siquiera apretó su mano. Chikin en ese momento ladró, como queriendo dar a entender que él también quería formar parte de la nueva amistad. Los dos nos reímos y me agaché para acariciarle las orejas sucias.

Y sin perder más tiempo, y antes de que el señor Park pudiera descubrirlo, nos dirigimos a casa de Hobi. Mi nuevo amigo. Y aunque pudiera sonar infantil, estas palabras me hacían creer en nuevo futuro, uno en el que mi madre y yo podíamos ser de nuevo felices.

* * *

Hola :)

No había vuelto a subir ningún otro capítulo desde el prologo, pero pensé que nadie lo había leído por aquí y lo deje abandonado (lo tengo en Ao3), pero recibí una review (que muchas gracias por la review, no sabes la ilusión que me ha hecho) y decidí volver a subir. Tengo escrito bastantes capítulos, así que podré ir subiendo mucho más seguido :)

Espero que os vaya gustando ^_^

Besos a montones,

Lili


	3. Chapter 3

Cuando cruzamos la puerta de entrada, yo aún con Chikin en brazos, me vi sin quererlo transportado a mi vida anterior. Una casa acogedora, todo recogido y con un olor agradable. Sé que si cerraba los ojos casi podía sentir a mi madre en la cocina preparando sopa y a mi padre poniendo la mesa mientras se reían de un chiste que solo ellos entendían. Sentí que las lágrimas volvían a escocer en los ojos pero me obligué a retenerlas, ya me había humillado suficiente en el día de hoy.

\- Quítate las zapatillas y los calcetines.- Comentó Hobi mientras se quitaba los suyos.- Y puedes usar estas zapatillas para andar por la casa.

Me descalzé lo mejor que pude con Chikin en brazos, no quería que se escapara y lo llenara todo de suciedad, y me coloqué las zapatillas de color azul que me había ofrecido.

\- Lo primero que tenemos que hacer es bañar a Chikin.- Se acercó tanto a mí que por un momento se me olvidó que vino a acariciar al perro. Me miraba con su sonrisa de siempre y sentí una sensación que en ese momento no supe describir.- Vayamos al baño de la habitación del ático, esa habitación sólo se usa para las visitas.

Subimos las escaleras en silencio mientras miraba todo con interés. El retrato de una mujer, que me supuse sería la madre de Hobi, se repetía en todos los pisos. Era una mujer muy bella que sonreía en todas las fotos con la misma sonrisa jovial que él. Fotos de Hobi con una niña aparecía varias veces y sólo en una planta pude distinguir la foto de un hombre con traje sonriendo.

Cuando llegamos a la habitación nos encerramos en el cuarto de baño, para evitar que Chikin se escapara y nos pusimos manos a la obra. Chikin nos miraba con interés y emocionado hasta que oyó el grifo del agua e intuyendo lo que iba a pasar se fue directo a la puerta cerrada para intentar escapar de alguna manera. Y aunque el baño no era muy grande, se nos escapaba cada vez que intentábamos atraparle. Por fín le pudimos arrinconar y pude cogerle, se movía lastimoso en mis brazos incluso aunque le murmurara palabras de tranquilidad. Y supe que sino me metía con él en la bañera, Chikin iba a escaparse de nuevo.

\- Tú controla el grifo.- Comenté a Hobi mientras le pasaba la alcachofa de la ducha y me quitaba la chaqueta dejándola tirada en el suelo.- Si no estoy yo con Chikin, no se va a quedar quieto.

\- Pero te vas a llenar de agua.- Sonreía mientras me observaba entrar en la bañera.- Al menos tu ropa también se lavara.

\- Es el pack lavado dos por uno.

\- ¿Eso que acabas de hacer es un chiste? - Le noté sonreír sin siquiera mirarle a la cara.- Pensaba que no tenías esa capacidad.

\- Oh cállate. - Murmuré sonriendo avergonzado. - Y ponte a este lado para que sea más fácil lavarle.

\- A sus órdenes.- Saludó al estilo militar de manera burlona

Me puse en cuclillas en la bañera con el perro en mis brazos y mientras él mojaba a Chikin con una de la manos agarré el bote de gel y empecé a enjabonarle con la ayuda de Hobi. Aunque era algo inevitable, ya que Chikin era un perro pequeño, cada vez que nuestras manos chocaban me ponía nervioso sin siquiera saber el porque. Me hice creer que era por la situación.

Cuando ya estábamos a punto de acabar, Chikin que no había dejado de estar intranquilo, aprovechó un despiste de nosotros y saltando fuera de la bañera se alejó derecho a la puerta. Debido a esto, Hobi soltó el agarre del grifo que cayó a la bañera con el chorro directo a mi cara. Me empape en segundos. Del susto me resbalé y caí sentado empapandome más, si es que eso era posible.

\- ¿Estás bien?- Hobi se acercó preocupado ayudando a levantarme. Asentí un poco dolorido.

\- Perdona por dejar tu cuarto de baño hecho un desastre. - Me disculpé intentando apartar el flequillo mojado de mi cara.- Prometo recoger todo cuando termine.

\- No tienes remedio.- Se rió apagando el grifo que aún seguía encendido. - Deja de disculparte tanto. - Movió su mano derecha restando importancia a que pareciera que hubiéramos realizado una guerra en su baño.- Y ven aquí, que te ayudo con tu pelo.

Se acercó tanto a mí que dejé de respirar por un segundo. ¿Este chico no entendía lo que era el espacio personal? Estiró los brazos y con delicadeza me empezó a colocar el pelo mojado. Apoyé las manos en sus hombros, no quería caerme. Le vi sonreír tímidamente y sentí una sacudida en el estómago. Tragué espeso y empecé a ponerme nervioso sin saber porque. Sus manos se movían suavemente haciéndome sentir esa sacudida cada vez que tocaba sin querer la piel de mi cabeza. Cerré los ojos y apreté sus hombros. Él se acercó un poco más. Podía notar su respiración chocar con la mía. No quería que esto acabara.

\- !Guau!

Abrí los ojos de golpe al oír el ladrido de Chikin. El chico aún me miraba sonriendo y estuve a punto de devolverle la sonrisa cuando de repente me sentí muy avergonzado. Tenía que alejarme de su presencia. Intenté dar dos pasos sin acordarme que estaba en una bañera metido, por lo que mi pie resbaló y sino llega a ser por Hobi, que me agarró por los brazos, me hubiera pegado un buen golpe. Me fue imposible disimular una mueca de dolor y un pequeño quejido, una de las manos de Hobi me habían agarrado fuertemente en uno de los moratones que mi padre me había hecho la noche anterior. Él me miró asustado al fijarse en mis brazos y yo le miré de vuelta rogando que no me preguntara nada. Nos quedamos varios segundos en silencio y cuando le ví asentir imperceptiblemente, sentí que volvía a respirar. Si se enteraba de lo caótica que era mi vida, no querría volver a hablarme nunca más. Y yo no quería eso, ¿verdad?

Me ayudó a salir de la bañera y terminamos de aclarar y secar a Chikin. Ya volvía a ser el mismo de siempre, el señor Park no se enteraría de la aventura que su perro había vívido.

\- Estás tiritando.- Señaló Hobi.- Necesitas una ducha de agua caliente.

\- Estoy bien.- Tartamudeé sin poder controlarlo. - Devuelvo a Chikin y me voy para casa. Ya he molestado bastante.

\- Mira que eres testaduro. - Se rió. Este chico se reía de todo.- El cuarto de baño ya está hecho un desastre. Y tú necesitas una ducha y ropa seca.

\- Pero…

\- Dame dos minutos y traigo todo lo necesario

Y sin dejarme decir nada más, salió por la puerta para volver a los cinco minutos trayendo toallas y ropa en sus brazos.

\- Creo que te servirá mi ropa.- Comentó dejando las cosas en uno de los pocos lugares secos del baño.- Eres un poco más alto pero yo suelo usar la ropa larga.

Me quedé mirando lo que me había traído sin saber que decir o que hacer. Esto ya estaba superandome. Este chico había aparecido de la nada, me ayudaba en repetidas ocasiones, decía que era mi amigo y ¿ahora me dejaba utilizar su bañera? ¿Su ropa? No, no estaba bien. No podía aceptarlo.

\- No puedo. - Negué repetidamente con la cabeza.- Esto está mal.

\- ¿Que te des una ducha está mal?

\- ¿Por qué me ayudas? - Le encaré sin comprender nada. - ¿Por qué eres así conmigo? ¡No me conoces! Puedo ser un ladrón o un asesino o…

\- ¿Lo eres? - Me miró fijamente sin la sonrisa que siempre le acompañaba.- ¿Eres un ladrón? ¿Un asesino? ¿Un psicópata?

\- No, pero…

\- Entonces no hay nada más que hablar.- Me agarró de las manos y pude notar la suavidad de las suyas contra la aspereza de las mías. - Las malas personas no se preocupan de otro ser vivo como tú hoy lo has hecho con Chikin.

Me picaban los ojos, notaba las lágrimas a punto de salir. Me sentía demasiado vulnerable en ese momento y era algo que no me gustaba. Me hacía débil. Le miré aún sin comprender nada de lo que estaba pasando. ¿Qué había hecho para que una persona como Hobi hiciera todas estas cosas por mí sin pedir nada a cambio? Pero verlo ahí, mirándome y sonriendo como si fuéramos amigos de toda la vida, es el empujón que necesité para poder creer en la buena fé de la gente.

\- De acuerdo.- Noté como Hobi apretó sus manos contra las mías.- Pero te devuelvo toda la ropa mañana. Lavada y planchada.

\- No esperaba menos de ti.- Me guiñó un ojo risueño.- Además así podremos vernos de nuevo. - Me puse nervioso sin saber porque. Realmente el frío me estaba afectando.

Me dejó a solas en el cuarto de baño, tras llevarse a un gruñón Chikin con él, y por un segundo eche de menos su presencia. Abrí el grifo del agua caliente y me quité despacio la camiseta, aún me dolía bastante todo el cuerpo. Me asusté al ver mi reflejo en el espejo. Cardenales decoraban mi espalda, brazos y pecho; la palidez de mi piel parecía que les hacía brillar haciéndolos parecer incluso más oscuros de lo que eran. Siempre me sorprendía la forma con la que acababan apareciendo en mi cuerpo, todos eran diferentes y a la vez los mismos. Odiaba cada uno de ellos, pues sólo eran una muestra de mi debilidad. El vapor ocultó mi reflejo en el espejo y sólo cuando ya no pude distinguir mi silueta, me desnudé por completo y me metí en la bañera. Cerré los ojos al contacto con el agua caliente y sólo me concentré en las sensaciones placenteras que aquello me producía.

Su ropa me quedaba tan bien que parecía como si la hubiera comprado expresamente para mí. Me vi reflejado en el espejo del cuarto de baño y por primera vez en mucho tiempo me gustó lo que vi en él. Era como si fuera un chico normal y no el chalado de las barracas. Me parecía a uno de esos chicos que en su vida no había más problemas que el saber dónde ir a divertirse en el fin de semana. Me parecía a Hobi.

Y como si ese pensamiento bastara para llamarle, Hobi golpeó la puerta y tras decir que podía pasar, abrió sonriendo nada más verme vestido con su ropa.

\- Que bien te queda.- Me sonrojé un poco sin poder evitarlo.- Incluso mejor que a mí. Deberías llevar más ropa de este estilo.

\- Ojalá pudiera.- Murmuré mirando de soslayo mi ropa desgastada y sucia. - ¿Me puedes dejar una bolsa para poder llevarla a casa?

\- Hacemos una cosa.- Recogió mis cosas y las metió en un cesto que había al final de la habitación.- Si tú me devuelves la ropa lavada y planchada, es justo que yo haga lo mismo con la tuya. - Iba a protestar cuando me paró con la mano levantada.- Y no aceptaré ninguna queja al respecto. Y ahora, ¿tienes hambre?

\- ¿Hambre? - Repetí confuso.

\- Si, eso que te ocurre aquí.- Se acercó a mí y posicionó su mano en mi barriga.- Y te suena como si tuvieras un león dentro.

De nuevo le tenía a escasos centímetros y podía notar su mano presionar suavemente mi abdomen. Tragué nervioso y de nuevo me quedaba sin palabras con las que contestar, ¿qué me estaba pasando? Su cara sonriente era todo lo que podía ver y sólo atiné a asentir con la cabeza contestando una pregunta que ni ya me acordaba.

\- Estupendo.- Replicó sonriendo y apretando suavemente una vez más se alejó un paso de mí.- Porque ya había pedido comida y no quería tener que comerme yo todo.

\- Pero tengo que devolver a Chikin, el señor Park…

\- Eso también está solucionado.- Hizo el gesto de victoria con sus dedos.- Soy amigo del hijo del señor Park y no ha habido ningún problema. Y no, no le he contado lo del barro.- Comentó intuyendo cuál era la pregunta que estaba a punto de hacer.- Eso es un secreto entre nosotros.

Miré a Hobi una vez más sin comprender nada de lo que estaba pasando. Estaba seguro que todo esto era un sueño, que no podía ser verdad que todo esto me estuviera pasando a mí. Las cosas buenas solo le ocurrían a las buenas personas y yo no era una de ellas.

\- Pues bajemos antes de que el repartidor venga. Espero que no tarde, que tengo mucha hambre.

Pasó por delante mía para dirigirse a la puerta, pero antes de que se acercara a la salida, le agarré de la manga de su camiseta parando sus pasos. Me quedé con la cabeza gacha mirando donde tenía mi mano, sin atreverme a levantar la vista y enfrentarle. Este chico me dejaba demasiado vulnerable y no sabía lo que pensar al respecto.

\- Gracias.- Murmuré por lo bajo. Noté como sonreía aún si no podía verle.

\- No tienes porque darlas.- Me agarró pasando un brazo por mis hombros en un movimiento tan repentino que por poco me tropiezo.- Y ahora bajemos. Creo que mi padre tiene alguna bolsa de patatas para poder picar algo antes.

Y así, como si fuéramos dos amigos de toda la vida, bajamos las escaleras mientras Hobi me contaba una anécdota relacionada con un repartidor de pizza. Me sentía de nuevo como si tuviera doce años, y me dejé llevar por esa emoción. Me obligue a disfrutar de ese sueño antes de que todo se convirtiera de nuevo en pesadilla.

* * *

Me encontraba tumbado en mi cama aún con la ropa de Hobi. Había vuelto hace unos minutos a casa, mi padre había optado por ignorarme ese día y yo lo agradecí infinitamente. No creo que supiera que ropa era mía, pero estaba seguro que sí se daría cuenta de que la ropa que llevaba era de calidad y no los trapos viejos que llevaba siempre. Pero cuando entre a casa, estaba concentrado en un partido de fútbol gritando a la tele cerveza en mano. Mi madre se encontraba sentada a su lado, más centrada en el pico de la mesa que en el partido.

Cuando aparecí en la sala, ella me dedicó una de las sonrisas que sólo tenía reservada para mí y yo, sintiéndome un poco culpable, sólo saludé con la cabeza y corrí a mi habitación antes de que mi padre tuviera tiempo de verme.

Y ahora me encontraba estirado en mi cama recapitulando todo lo que había ocurrido en menos de veinticuatro horas. Y la única palabra que resumía todo era Hobi. Ese chico, que en tan solo unas horas, se había convertido en algo más que un conocido y me había abierto la puerta de su casa y me había ofrecido una amistad que hacía mucho que nadie me entregaba.

Durante la cena charlamos de muchas cosas, bueno más bien Hobi hablaba y yo prestaba atención a todo lo que él contaba. A él le encantaba conversar y yo más bien era una persona que se le daba bien escuchar. Y hacía tanto que nadie quería hablar conmigo que tenía miedo de que si abría la boca, Hobi se asustara y no quisiera verme nunca más. Tenía que intentar de alguna manera conservar el más tiempo posible esto que había surgido entre nosotros. Aún no me atrevía a llamarlo amistad.

Hobi vivía en esa casa grande con su padre y su hermana mayor, que ahora se encontraba estudiando fuera de Seúl. Su madre había fallecido hacía unos años y aunque lo intentó decir como un hecho que había pasado en su vida, su mirada se volvió demasiado triste y supe que era un tema delicado para él. Y preguntando por su perro Mickey, cambié de tema de conversación ya que sentí que aún no era el momento adecuado para hablar de esto. Ya me lo contaría él cuando estuviera preparado. Si es que seguíamos siendo amigos.

Me desvestí y dejé la ropa de Hobi con cuidado encima del pequeño escritorio que tenía en la habitación, mañana a primera hora tenía que lavarla y plancharla sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Por la tarde, había quedado con Hobi mientras paseaba a otros de los perros del vecindario; era el único tiempo libre que yo tenía y me sorprendió que él aceptara a callejear conmigo cuando habían anunciado tormenta de nuevo para el día siguiente.

\- Nada que unos buenos impermeables no nos protejan.- Comentó al anunciarle lo de la tormenta.- Yo tengo dos de sobra, te puedo prestar uno.

Suspiré, este chico se me había aparecido como mi Santa Claus personal y aunque me quejaba, de nada servía. Si yo creía que era cabezón, él era mucho más que yo.

Iba a apagar la luz para dormir, cuando algo fuera de la ventana llamó mi atención. Una de las bombillas de la farola en frente de mi ventana empezó a parpadear de manera violenta como si alguien le estuviera poniendo más energía de la que necesitaba. Sentí curiosidad y me acerqué a la ventana. ¿Qué es lo que estaba pasando? Me fijé en las demás farolas pero ninguna parecía estar sufriendo el ataque de electricidad que está soportaba. ¿Sería un fallo eléctrico? Abrí la ventana y saqué la cabeza para observar mejor lo que pasaba. Fue lo último que recuerdo antes de que una luz cegadora me tumbara en el suelo.

* * *

¡Hola! :)

Pues aquí os traigo capítulo nuevo :) Ya van pasando cosillas... jiji. ¿Y que habrá pasado con Tae al final? Uhm... en el siguiente capítulo lo descubriréis :)

Por cierto, no me esperaba de nuevo tener otra review, así que muchas gracias por comentar ^^. En esta última review la persona me preguntaba si habría más pairings, y si hay más :) Me preguntó también si era Yoonmin, lo gracioso de todo esto es que cuando empecé a crear el fic, no shippeaba el yoonmin (ahora sí y mucho) e hice otra pareja que es la que shippeaba en ese momento. Pero... ya lo había escrito así y me dio mucha pena cambiarlo. Pero también me parecen muy cute juntos ^^

Os espero en el siguiente capítulo

Besos a montones,

Lili


End file.
